


lemon boy

by dumbasswlw



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Platonic Relationships, Post Election, Running Away, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27015277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbasswlw/pseuds/dumbasswlw
Summary: "Lemon Boy and I, we're gonna live forever!"AKA: a reimagining of how Tommy and Tubbo met, how they became friends, and how they ran away together, but to lemon boy by cavetown
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 6
Kudos: 170





	lemon boy

**Author's Note:**

> sorry i have mcyt brainrot

_There once was a bittersweet man and they called him Lemon Boy._

Tubbo met Tommy on a server called SMPEarth. 

_He was growing in my garden_  
_And I pulled him out by his hair like a weed_

When the tall blond had excitedly (and loudly) invited Tubbo to his faction, he declined and ran away. He didn’t see much of the boy after that. He just focused on his own land, and forgot about the interaction.

_And like weeds do, he only came and grew back again,_

Eventually, SMPEarth got shut down. Both Tubbo and Tommy sought refuge in the DreamSMP. 

_So I figured this time, I might as well let him be._

When Tommy asked him to join L’Manburg and the revolution, with the largest smile he’d ever seen, there was no possible way he could say no.

_Lemon Boy and me started to get along together,_

The two of them actually worked really well together. Through all the bloodshed, fighting, and betrayal, they became great friends. Best friends, even.

_I helped him plant his seeds, and we'd mow the lawn in bad weather._

Tommy became the new Vice President when they won, and Tubbo was declared as his right hand man. The brunet watched and cheered as the blond gained popularity and power in their little nation.

_It's actually pretty easy being nice to a bitter boy like him,_

They did everything together. Repaired the land together, gathered materials together, and spent every free day with each other. They were practically inseparable.

_So I got myself a citrus friend._

And despite it all, through their differences, and their problems, they were the best of friends. 

_But soon his bittersweet started to rub off on me,_

The election ruined everything. 

_You'd think smelling like lemon zest would be pretty neat._

Wilbur and Tommy were supposed to win. They _did_ win. 

_I found out that my friends are more of the savoury type,_

But then Schlatt and Quackity pooled their votes, and they won by one percent. One measly percentage.

_And they weren't too keen on compromising with a nice lemon pie._

Then Tommy and Wilbur got exiled. And Tubbo was forced to stay behind. Forced to be Schlatt’s right hand man.

_So Lemon Boy and me, we just gotta get along together,_

But it was going to be okay. Tubbo quickly agreed to spy for Pogtopia. There was no way he could just sit back and watch as Wilbur and Tommy struggled to survive.

_I'll help him plant his seeds, and we'll mow the lawn in bad weather._

He helped automize the potato farm, gave them valuable information, and gathered resources for them. 

_It's actually pretty easy being nice to a bitter boy like him,_

Things were looking up. They had Dream and Technoblade on their side. They had a real chance to get L’Manburg back.

_So I got myself a citrus friend._

The two teens stayed friends throughout it all. Through the pain of being exiled, through the uncertainty of being a spy.

_But what if I run out of fertilizer?_

Then Schlatt started keeping a closer eye on him. Of course he would start to suspect something sooner or later. Tubbo almost always had a guard with him, but he knew it was nothing more than an over glorified babysitter.

_What if the clouds run out of rain?_

He went weeks on end without being able to visit Pogtopia. He worried and worried for how they were faring. He couldn't stand not knowing what was happening to his best friend.

_What if Lemon Boy won't grow no longer?_

He missed Tommy. Did the blond miss him as well? Did he even notice that he was gone?

_What if beaches dry of sugar cane?_

Life started to turn bleak without Tommy. Hopeless. He felt like his world was turning gray.

_Oh, well._

The festival was supposed to be a morale booster, but Tubbo didn't feel very boosted. At least, not until he saw Tommy again.

_The whales start to beach themselves,_

Wilbur had gone insane. Tommy explained the ex-president’s plan as they sat on their bench. He was going to blow everything up, and kill all of Manburg.

_Tortoise shells tear away from their spines,_

Dream only fueled the fire. He supplied the obviously broken man with explosives. It made Tubbo wonder if the admin was ever on their side.

_It happens all the time, it happens all the time._

Despite all of the shocking information, the two only felt resigned. When had this become normal? Why was he not even surprised?

_Lemon Boy and I, we're gonna live forever._

The older teen closed his eyes, feeling defeated, until an idea shot to his head.

“What if we ran away?” 

Tommy looked surprised by the question, but the longer he thought about it, the more spark could be seen in his eyes.

For the first time in a while, the two teens felt hope.

_“Like Snufkin and Little My, we'll get around wherever!”_

Tubbo shouted as he ran. He felt free. His heart felt warm and full as he referenced the comic he and Tommy had read together so many months ago.

_Lemon Boy and I, we're gonna live forever!_

Nothing could stop them anymore. They were leaving all of the war and pain behind them.

_“Like Snufkin and Little My, we'll get around wherever!”_

Tommy echoed, just as loud. The blond smiled impossibly wider as he ran beside his best friend.

_It's actually pretty easy being nice to a bitter boy like him,_

The two traveled through biome after biome. Over the course of a month, they gathered many rare items from various villages and temples. They finally stopped in a small forest, a plains biome just a ways away. Tubbo did most of the building for their new house, while Tommy collected all of the resources.

_"'Cause we're the bitterest boys in town,_  
_Yeah, we're the bitterest guys around!"_

They sang together on their little porch, not caring for how loud they were. Tubbo was happier than he had felt in a long time, and judging by the large grin on Tommy’s face, the feeling was mutual.

_And now I got myself a citrus friend._

Things were okay. They had their little house in the woods, millions of blocks from Manburg and Pogtopia. Tubbo had his bees, and Tommy had his cows. They had each other.

They were happy, and that's all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> something about mcyt really scratches the writing part of my brain??
> 
> i wrote this in a couple hours im so sorry if its bad praying emoji


End file.
